


Наглость — второе счастье

by Oriona



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Adulthood, Age Difference, Blow Jobs, M/M, Psychological Drama, Some Humor, Surprise Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriona/pseuds/Oriona
Summary: Биди заперся вместе с председателем в пустой комнате.
Kudos: 2





	Наглость — второе счастье

Председатель Роуз понятия не имел, как попал в ту ситуацию, в которую попал.  
Скажем так, он ничего не сделал, чтобы его действия, точнее, их отсутствие, хоть как-то обосновывали произошедшее. Наверное. Возможно, он просто пытался оправдаться.  
Всё началось с того, что у кого-то из лидеров наметилась вечеринка. Какая-то более или менее официальная, с поводом, да ещё в важном старом здании с высокими потолками, деревянными дверями и портьерами. Такая, короче, где нужно было присутствовать. Хотя бы некоторое время.  
Председатель Роуз и присутствовал. Хорошо одетый, соответствующий ситуации, целиком и полностью готовый к взаимодействию с той компанией, что собиралась именно на такого рода мероприятиях.  
Вот в этом, последнем своём убеждении — что готов, — он, собственно, и ошибся.  
— Председатель Роуз, — сказал ему Биди.  
Это было приветствие.  
За карьерой лидера стадиона Баллонли председатель Роуз не следил. Точнее, следил лишь постольку-поскольку, уже лет пять как. Доверял Опал — собственно, потому и не было необходимости следить, что это была Опал.  
Биди, как ни странно, почти не изменился. Подрос, конечно, но Роуз как помнил только его пронзительно васильковые глаза на остром точёном лице, так до сих пор и не видел никакой другой детали, за которую можно было бы зацепиться. Вроде бы всё у них там в Баллонли было нормально. Биди нормальный лидер.  
После той истории с этернатусом, в которой и он, тогда ещё не лидер, в некоторой степени был замешан, всё было тихо и гладко. И это, пожалуй, делало Биди даже более, чем нормальным лидером. Вполне себе — очень удобным лидером.  
В общем, председатель Роуз улыбнулся ему одобрительно, когда Биди принёс ему бокал.  
— Ваше вино, мистер Роуз, — и взгляд этот васильковый, секундно полыхнувший вдобавок к протянутому бокалу. В качестве бонуса, очевидно.  
— Я вроде не просил.  
Биди пожал плечами:  
— Кто-то из присутствующих заметил, что вам, должно быть, скучно, а из напитков только пунш и коктейли.  
Председатель Роуз принял бокал. Хмыкнул про себя, что, в общем-то, подмечено, пожалуй, верно. Ещё и коктейли безалкогольные. Хотя, разумеется, председатель вполне мог обойтись, ничего бы с ним не случилось. Да и вино не было его любимым напитком, раз уж на то пошло. Кроме всего прочего, потихоньку уйти он намеревался уже довольно скоро.  
Короче, председатель Роуз выпил немного вина. Оно было приличным.  
Потом ему ещё показалось, что он снова и снова ощущает на себе тот самый пронзительный взгляд васильковых глаз. Слишком часто как-то ощущает, если сравнить со случайно брошенным издалека, незаинтересованным.  
Может, поговорить с ним, подумал про себя Роуз, спросить, как его настроение, как успехи, карьера, нет ли чего, что мешает, беспокоит. Вроде обычное дело. Председатель Роуз не был уверен, что какую-нибудь деталь относительно Баллонли не упустил. В конце концов, он не может уследить за всем.  
То есть, да, надо признать, председатель Роуз сам последовал за Биди, когда заметил, что тот отдаляется от мест наиболее оживлённого скопления гостей. А потом председатель сам вошёл в пустую комнату с балконом, где Биди, судя по всему, просто стоял и дышал свежим воздухом. Увы, председатель Роуз не смог бы всё это отрицать, именно так и было.  
В общем, председатель Роуз хотел тоже выйти на балкон. В этом же что-то есть, чтобы доверительно обменяться парой реплик именно на балконе, где ещё можно опереться о перила, например. Ну, и подышать свежим воздухом заодно.  
Биди его опередил. Заметил и вернулся в комнату, закрыв за собой балконную дверь.  
— Дышишь воздухом? — попытался непринуждённо завязать беседу Роуз.  
— Вам понравилось вино?  
Председатель Роуз даже не сразу обратил внимание, что Биди гнёт какую-то свою линию в разговоре. Он почему-то подумал о том, что когда Биди только-только входил в подростковый возраст, он с бесцеремонным прямодушием «тыкал» ему чисто по-детски самоутверждающимся тоном.  
Биди определённо — всё ещё — продолжал выглядеть как подросток. Худые руки, ноги. Вся фигура продолжала казаться угловатой, недооформленной. Хотя, конечно, существовала вероятность, что Биди фигурой уже и не изменится. Роста, может, в нём ещё прибавится, но вот веса, например, — совсем необязательно. По крайней мере, на внешности не отразится. Вроде бы он не слишком интересуется спортом. Вон, Пирс. Такой же тощий остался, каким был.  
Председатель Роуз помнил, каким он был.  
— Приличное, — необдуманно улыбнулся председатель Роуз.  
Это он потом понял, что необдуманно.  
— Знаете, я всегда так и рисовал себе в голове, — очень серьёзно кивнул на его улыбку Биди, — случайную комнату, а не спальню с, ну, кроватью. Не знаю даже почему. Возможно, мне всегда хотелось встать перед вами на колени.  
Председатель Роуз даже продолжал какое-то время улыбаться, сходу не сообразив, как эти странные предложения между собой сочетаются. Сначала он подумал, что Биди запоздало, в порыве какой-то сентиментальности, навеянной атмосферой вечеринки и выпитым пуншем, пытался поблагодарить за прошлое. За патронаж, хоть и недолгий, за подаренную перспективу, уникальную возможность — что-то такое, в общем.  
Потом Биди, отрезвляюще громко щёлкнув старомодной задвижкой на деревянной двери и отрезав их тем самым от всего остального мира, очень быстро оказался в непосредственной близости от председателя и действительно бухнулся перед ним на колени.  
Председатель Роуз опешил. Да, не отреагировал моментально в ту же секунду. Обмер и вылупился на Биди как дастокс на лампента. То есть, можно было сказать, что совершил ошибку. Или нет, даже не так. Что он совершил целую череду ошибок, в которых, наверное, его можно было прямо обвинить. И которые завели его в тот тупик, где он, собственно, себя вдруг, неожиданно, и обнаружил.  
Это руки Биди облапили его таз с боков так, что председатель Роуз инстинктивно попятился к стене и буквально вжался в неё. Биди оперативно последовал за ним, отрезая пути к отступлению. Потом залез под одежду и стянул брюки с нижним бельём к коленям. И всё это настолько быстро и решительно, не отвлекаясь на какие-нибудь лишние движения, что председатель Роуз даже пикнуть не успел. А значит, совершил ещё одну ошибку в дополнение к предыдущим.  
Вполне возможно, что если бы председатель Роуз принялся орать как резаный и вырываться, Биди чисто физически не смог бы его удержать на одном месте, сил бы не хватило. Но председатель Роуз никогда раньше не имел дела с одержимыми подростками, а Биди в его восприятии оставался таковым. Подростком. Слишком юным. Из тех, в чьи разборки и эмоциональные переживания лучше вообще не лезть, например, потому что слишком уж разное мировоззрение. Всё равно они друг друга не поймут.  
А ещё председатель Роуз перепугался до ступора. Подумал, что если дёрнется слишком резко, если случайно ударит этого спятившего перевозбудившегося мальчишку, если навредит ему, оставит хоть малейшую царапинку на светлой, слишком сияющей и чистой от бушующей молодости коже, ему конец. Можно сказать, он почти увидел новостные заголовки и услышал осуждающий тон телевизионных ведущих.  
Биди вцепился ему в яйца так, что если бы председатель Роуз был способен на художественную интерпретацию ситуации, он бы назвал это отчаянием. В любом случае, председатель Роуз понял, что практически наверняка останется без яиц или опасно близко к тому, если Биди не получит, чего хочет.  
Справедливости ради стоило отметить, что языком по чужой коже Биди водил гораздо нежнее, чем цеплялся пальцами. И ртом у него тоже получалось неплохо. Председатель Роуз даже подумал о том, что лидер стадиона Баллонли как минимум тренировался на себе. Почему-то представить Биди в настолько скрюченном состоянии не составляло никакого труда. Хотя, пожалуй, лучше бы председатель Роуз этого не делал. Не слишком прилично такое представлять.  
Вообще-то председатель Роуз боялся, что у него попросту не встанет. Именно боялся, потому что понятия не имел, какую ответную реакцию Биди это спровоцирует, если такое действительно произойдёт. Раздражение, недовольство, злость — да кто её знает, эту отчаянную бестию с почти нечеловечески острым личиком и столь пронзительно, тоже почти нечеловечески васильковыми глазами.  
К счастью, председателя, кажется, возбуждал страх, чего он о себе прежде даже не подозревал. По крайней мере, если и подозревал, никогда не проверял. Не имел возможности проверить. Никогда не испытывал настолько сильного любопытства на этот счёт, чтобы озаботиться хотя бы обдумыванием мысли о такой возможности.  
Нет, все мысли председателя были заняты совершенно другими вещами. И, по правде говоря, он от них слишком сильно уставал к концу дня, чтобы думать о чём-то помимо сна и еды. Ну, может, горячей ванны ещё. Короче, председатель Роуз совершенно точно никогда не фантазировал о том, чтобы юный протеже — бывший протеже, протестующе завопил внутренний голос — отсасывал ему в тёмной комнате во время какого-то банкета.  
Для председателя стало неожиданностью, когда он понял, что скребёт короткими ногтями по стене, в которую так отчаянно пытается вжаться, и задыхается от рвущихся наружу стонов. Нет, не так. Не неожиданностью, он же не был совсем идиотом или нецелованным девственником. Скорее, несколько тягостных минут он просто никак не мог сообразить, что с этим делать.  
Что-то стукнуло снаружи дома, будто камешек влетел на балкон, где совсем недавно дышал воздухом Биди. Скосив взгляд, председатель увидел за застеклённой запертой дверью, на балконных перилах, довольно крупного корвисквайра. Покемон с любопытством попрыгал по перилам туда-сюда, стукнул клювом пару раз, наклонил голову и уставился в окно. Председатель Роуз понятия не имел, видит ли его любопытная птица, но какое-то время ему казалось, что они смотрят прямо в глаза друг другу. Потом корвисквайр трепехнул крыльями и улетел, а председатель принялся беспорядочно хватать ртом воздух, потому что, кажется, не дышал, пока разглядывал, что там за окном.  
Как ни странно, это более или менее привело его в чувство. До него дошло, наконец, что заставляет его медленно и мучительно плавиться в лаву изнутри, под кожей, особенно в паху, хотя к этому моменту уже и казалось, будто вообще везде.  
— Биди, — хриплым надтреснутым голосом позвал он, — пусти мои яйца. Пожалуйста.  
Он хотел, чтобы просьба просто прозвучала как можно более ясно и чётко. Она прозвучала почти умоляюще.  
Биди поспешно разжал пальцы и отдёрнул руку. Пожалуй, даже слишком поспешно, потому что председатель Роуз едва не вскрикнул. Не вскрикнул. Боялся, что Биди подавится от своего невыносимого усердия, если его спугнуть каким-нибудь слишком резким звуком.  
Подавится.  
Тут было с чего перепугаться ещё сильнее.  
Наверное, именно это и перебросило председателя через грань. То есть швырнуло с размаху, размазало тонким слоем, попало выстрелом прямо в голову, так что он на полном серьёзе ещё бесконечных секунд пять не мог понять, как в принципе остался в состоянии связно мыслить.  
Потом неподвижно замерший на коленях Биди рефлекторно попытался сглотнуть, так что это невозможно было не почувствовать, и осторожно отстранился, наконец. Поднял на председателя свои широко распахнутые глазищи и медленно вопросительно моргнул. От этого у председателя чуть окончательно не снесло крышу.  
Воображение моментально и немилосердно принялось накручивать ситуацию. Что теперь, он будет при каждом удобном случае приглашать лидера Баллонли в свой рабочий кабинет или даже к себе домой и трахать до потери пульса, потому что это как бы логичное развитие произошедшего? Сердце у председателя колотилось как бешеное, так что аж в глазах темнело и в ушах отдавалось, а окружающие звуки глохли.  
Чтобы не рухнуть в обморок, председатель Роуз дотянулся до одиноко стоящего у стены стула, пододвинул его и сел. Как был, со спущенными брюками и бельём. Чтобы хоть немного отдышаться. Подумать только, этот стул всё время стоял в метре от них обоих — и можно было сесть с самого начала вместо того, чтобы переживать сейчас за состояние своих глаз и ушей. Но в основном, конечно, сердца.  
Биди не поднялся на ноги. Наоборот, тоже сел, прямо на пол, и принялся рассеянно потирать колени.  
— Вам понравилось? — почему-то с невероятным смущением в голосе пробормотал он. — У меня хорошо получилось?  
Прежде ни малейшего смущения что-то председатель Роуз не замечал. Вообще-то, наоборот. Вот этот вот изящный и хрупкий до эфемерности — сама воплощённая невинность — несовершеннолетний пацан только что фактически изнасиловал его.  
Председатель Роуз вздрогнул. В таких терминах об этом до того, как всё закончилось, он не думал, поэтому сухо сглотнул и принялся судорожно вспоминать, сколько там Биди на самом деле полных лет. Вроде бы остатки разума подсказывали, что он всё-таки уже совершеннолетний. Вроде бы у него недавно был день рождения. Но Биди, вдобавок ко всему, был ещё и приютским сиротой, отчего точной уверенности в подсчётах взяться было попросту неоткуда. Да и не собирал председатель Роуз на него досье, а если бы собирал, не было бы никакой необходимости держать эту информацию в голове.  
Биди снова поднял на него этот свой кошмарно васильковый взгляд. Кажется, он хотел что-то услышать, чтобы председатель Роуз с ним поговорил.  
Председатель Роуз понятия не имел, что ему отвечать.


End file.
